


Have You Been Naughty or Nice?

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two 221Bs since Christmas is exactly five months from today. Have they been naughty or nice?   ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Been Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Here in the U.S. many stores and online sites do Christmas in July sales. Which got me thinking and then this two part piece made up of two 221Bs happened.
> 
> Many thanks to MLC for looking both of these over for me! :-)
> 
> I don't own them so cannot profit from them.

** Naughty**

John was watching crap telly when his mad, insane and wonderful husband came to stand before their sofa dressed in black trousers, a crisp white shirt, a new red silk dressing gown and a Santa’s hat.

 

John fought a giggle. “You do realize we are currently in July and not December.”

 

Sherlock dropped onto the couch, his body slamming into John’s.

 

“Watch it!” John grumbled, as he rubbed his side.

 

The consulting detective only smirked before shifting until he was in the lap of his doctor.  Sherlock wrapped long arms around John’s shoulders until they sat tightly chest to chest.  The taller man leaned down to whisper into his lover’s ear.

 

“Since it is the twenty-fifth and a number of American stores and online sites are advertising ‘Christmas in July’ sales, I thought it wise to pay you a visit.”

 

John’s eyes twinkled. “So you’re my very own Father Christmas then?”

 

Sherlock’s breath warmed John’s ear as he whispered, “Yes.  However, first you must tell me if you have been good so far this year.”

 

The doctor placed his hands on the slim hips he continually rediscovered. Strong fingers gripped trouser material and began to move back and forth until Sherlock was rocking sensuously against his pelvis.

 

“Naughty or nice?”

 

John moaned, “It’s so much more fun being a naughty boy.”

 

 

 

**Nice **

Sherlock Holmes was hunched over his microscope when his husband entered their kitchen. John placed his dirty dishes in the sink and walked to the table.

 

“Going to be long?”

 

“Hmm...”

 

“I only ask because we were invited to go carolling at the Care Home Mike’s dad is in, thought it might be nice.”

 

“Hmm...”

 

“Sherlock, are you listening to me?”

 

The genius looked up, frustration written on his face until he took in the figure next to him.  There stood his John in a pair of worn jeans, the soft green jumper Mrs. Hudson had made him the year before and a Santa’s hat on his head. Something about the combination of clothes and John himself made Sherlock pause.

 

John was so nice to everyone. Well not to criminals of course but to common everyday people he met.  In fact, because of John’s presence in it, Sherlock’s life was also very nice most times.

 

Sherlock turned and ran his hands under the jumper’s back and over the warm skin beneath. Soon the doctor stood between his legs.

 

“Actually, I think I should be nice to you.  Before carolling I am going to slowly take you apart until you beg me to let you come.” His hands moved to cup John’s arse.

 

John’s mouth went dry. “Okay, take me to bed.”


End file.
